


Why They Fixed the Bridge First, or Fayde’s Fear

by DeaInTheMachina



Series: Fayde Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan Hell - Fandom
Genre: Dragon 4ge Day, Dragon 4ge Day Prompts, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Facing Your Fears, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaInTheMachina/pseuds/DeaInTheMachina
Summary: In honor of Dragon 4ge Day, I wrote a little something for the fear-related prompt. It's nothing spooky, but I wanted to take the opportunity to explore one of my Inquisitor's fears. I also really just wanted to give a semi-plausible reason to why we couldn't just swim or take a boat across the river in the Exalted Plains.





	Why They Fixed the Bridge First, or Fayde’s Fear

          “We should repair the bridge.” Fayde looked uneasily over the edge of the wooden dock and turned back to her companions. “Let’s fix Pont Agur, and then we’ll see what’s going on over there.”

          “Wouldn’t it be faster to just, you know, swim,” Varric asked.

          “Master Tethras has a point. The river is sluggish here, we should be able to cross with relative ease. We could even make use of one the many boats we’ve seen along the shore.”

          “No.” Fayde drew all of her five-foot-four inches up and stood firm. “We’re fixing the bridge first.”

          “I’m not really a fan of the whole ‘swimming’ idea either,” Bull chimed in, casting an unhappy look at the river, “but, Boss, they do kind of have a point. From what we know of the situation over there, things are pretty dire and we should move as quickly as possible.”

          “And what happens when we get over there and find out we need back up,” she asked, latching onto the most reasonable reason to reasonably wait. Because reasons. “Without the bridge fixed, we’ll be stranded, too.”

          “So we scout out the situation and swim back over if we need the cavalry,” Varric offered with a shrug.

          “No, and that’s final.” She crossed her arms and waited for them to let it go.

          “Lethallin, you’re being awfully…. What’s the word I’m looking for here, Varric?”

          “Evasive? Stubborn? Suspicious?”

          “All the above,” Bull offered.

          “I’ve no idea what you’re all talking about.” Fayde, arms still crossed defensively, started back towards the shore.

          “You know,” Bull sighed, “I hate to be the one to do this, but it’s necessary. Sorry, Boss.”

          “Sorry for what?” She paused to look over her shoulder as the Qunari reached a large hand out and lightly pushed her. Caught off-balance, Fayde fell into the water, where panic promptly confirmed their suspicions. She thrashed about and yelled as a bad memory tried to surface.

          “Stand, Fayde! The water is shallow, just put your feet down,” Solas shouted. He jumped into the river and grabbed her wrists before yanking her up. “See? It’s alright; you’re not in any danger.”

          “What did you do that for,” she yelled at Bull.

          “You can’t overcome your fear unless you face it. Besides,” he shrugged, “it’s better if we get it all out there in the open. Now we can talk about it, rather than pretending it doesn’t exist.”

          “And that means pushing me into the water?” Fayde slipped off her dark blue mage coat as she trudged to dry land. Though she was only in the shallows for a few moments, it had been enough for her to be soaked through.

          “To be fair, I was considering doing the same, he just beat me to it,” Varric said as he and Bull joined them on shore. “You made it too obvious the water was a problem.”

          “So this is what you are afraid of? Water?” Solas held her coat while she tried to wring the water from her black hair and undershirt.

          “I—I can’t swim,” she yelled out in frustration, face flushing with embarrassment.

          “Say it a little louder, maybe Corypheus will hear you,” Varric teased.

          “It’s not funny! What if I had drowned?!”

          “Boss, I knew what I was doing, and even if it had been deep there, we wouldn’t have let you drown. You know better than that.”

          “So, you are afraid of water because you cannot swim? I could teach you if you like.”

          “No, thank you, Solas. I prefer to stay out of the water altogether.”

          “Hm, in other words, there’s a reason you don’t know how to swim, and it’s the real reason you’re afraid of getting a little wet.” Bull rubbed his chin pensively.

          “I.” Fayde shut her mouth, cheeks growing hotter. “I had a bad experience as a child; let’s leave it at that.”

          “Fine,” Varric sighed heavily. “I guess let’s head back to camp and make a plan from there.” The dwarf turned and made his way towards the nearest Inquisition camp; Bull followed suit but Solas lingered behind with Fayde.

          “What is it, lethallin?” He gently pushed a clump of wet hair back from her pale face. Fayde always had trouble hiding her emotions with him, and he could see that her blue-green eyes were stormy with anger and shame. “Please, tell me what is wrong.”

          “He had no business doing that!”

          “Well,” the mage cleared his throat, “I believe there was certainly a better way to broach the subject, but he had the best intentions.”

          “The subject needn’t be broached at all. Everything was perfectly fine without bringing it up.” Fayde tugged her black hair out of its braid and tried to reweave it.

          “You have such beautiful hair, it’d be a shame if you tore some of it out because you were too frustrated to tame it properly.” Solas kept his gaze steady, even when she glared at him. Finally, she gave up on her hair with a huff and looked out over the river.

          “When I was about four,” she began hesitantly, “we were staying near a small river. We were at the top part of it, and there was a lovely waterfall close to the edge of our camp. My mamae told me to stay away from the water, but I didn’t listen.” Fayde played with the hem of her shirt, twisting the fabric over and over again.

          “And you fell in?” Solas took her shaking hands into his and tugged her closer so he could wrap his arms around her.

          “Yes. I was playing on the rocks and slipped. I remember calling out for my mamae, and then being pulled under the surface. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t see, and I was caught in the currents. They told me I hit my head on one of the rocks under water, and I went over the fall. Thankfully, my mother was fearless and knew how to swim: she went over after me. I—I’ve been terrified of water ever since.”

          “I see.” Solas mulled over the information, trying to decide the best course of action. “Why don’t we get you changed into something dry? Then, if you’d like, we can work to overcome your fear. Together.”

          “Really?”

          “Really.”

          “You don’t think I’m…a coward?”

          “We all have something we fear, Fayde, and that is nothing to be ashamed of. So, no, I don’t think you’re a coward. Rather than viewing it as a hindrance, think of your fear as a challenge, something you can tackle head-on and defeat. Turn it to your advantage, so to speak.” He kissed the top of her forehead lightly when she looked up at him. “Shall we return to camp?”

          “Yes.” She didn’t immediately pull away. “Thank you, Solas.” She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She missed the blush that spread across the elven mage’s face as she turned to head for camp.


End file.
